


Bad Boys Beware

by RobinNightngale



Series: Brentwood [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brentwood AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of events that could only happen to him, Tim's become known at the bad boy of Brentwood, which works well enough for him until Jason Todd is transferred in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys Beware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/gifts).



    Tim let out a groan as he hit his bed, he didn’t know how this happened.  Actually that was a lie, he knows how he got into this situation; it was a dog named Cardigan.  His head lifted off the pillow as the door opened and Wes came in laughing, “So how’s the resident campus bad boy?”

    Another groan escaped him as his hands covered his ears, “Shut, up, Wes.” That stupid dog, he just wanted to make it through his time at Brentwood, but of course Tim had some of the worst luck in the world.  Cardigan, the little idiot pain in the ass, hated him on sight, it interfered with him sneaking out to do his hobby, photographing Batman and Robin.  And of course because Cardigan went after him on sight, chased him up trees, tried to bite him, the dean assumed that the dog was correct.  Then the dean treating him like he was the most suspicious student out there somehow transferred to the teachers.  This seemed to confirm everything they were already thinking from how often he fell asleep in class and how little he actually applied himself when it came to work.

    Somewhere from there it spread into rumors on why he was actually there, and as Wes just confirmed, his new role at Brentwood was already cementing.  “This is gonna make my life so much harder…”  Wes just laughed harder at Tim’s plight, the boy desperately trying to find a silver lining to this.  His eyes widened as he rolled onto his back, “They’ll be expecting less… Ha!  They’ll just be expecting me to be ill behaved and not to try and and… This is actually gonna make my life easier!!”

    For once in his life, Tim actually thought he was lucky.  He didn’t care about reputation and that pretty much meant that everyone left him alone and the teachers expected him to little to nothing in their classes.  To his knowledge the only ones that knew only the bare minimum was true were Wes and the librarian from all the time he spent in there reading about things that actually interested him.  After a few months he had completely settled into his role, he could really see the positives of the bad boy life.

    Morning roll call was one of his favorite things to sleep through.  It served no point, the teacher knew all their faces by now and it was just another thing that wasted his time at this place.  “You can take a seat back there.” Tim’s brow creased slightly, he didn’t understand what the teacher was talking about, changing seats usually didn’t happen till about halfway through the class when someone had decided to cause a ruckus.  As he lifted his up off the desk sluggishly, his face went almost as white as the tuft of the hair in the older student that walked towards him.  “Class we have a new student.”  Tim knew this new student, he knew him well even if the guy didn’t know him.  He was Jason Todd, current Robin, and probably the quickest way for Tim to want to die in class more then he already did.

    Out of the corner of his eye he watched Jason move to a few seats behind him, utterly out of dress code with his leather jacket and… Tim blinked and had to do a more obvious double take, the man was wearing a shirt that had a little stick figure with a beaker and calculator that said ‘Stand back I’m going to try science’ on it.  Tim’s attention was brought back to the front of the room as the teacher started her lesson, her monotone voice reminding him of just how damn tired he was and how extremely comfortable his desk had been just a few minutes before his idol had walked into the room.  Slowly, his eyes began to feel heavy, his head slid off his hand and pillowed on his arm, the drone of teacher’s voice going on and on.

    “Mr. Drake!”  Tim’s eyes shot open and he jerked, all eyes on him as he let out a small moan, dragging his hand over his face, “I am sorry if we are not holding your attention.”

    He sighed and thought, ‘Not your fault your voice’s that way…’ but as he met the teachers eyes, they were wider.  No.. had he…?  He mentally groaned again, he was so exhausted he had actually said it aloud by the looks on everyone’s faces.

    “If you find you can sleep through this class then at least answer the question I asked.”  She snapped at him, her eyes wicked with the knowledge he had no idea what she was talking about.

    He leveled an incredulous stare on her, this was one of things that had always hated about schools, there were always those teachers who got off on pulling power plays on students.

    “Perchloric acid, HClO4 is perchloric acid. It’s a strong one too. The pH of a .040 mole solution would be 1.40,” a voice stated confidently, breaking the stare down between Tim and the teacher.  All eyes turned to the source of the answer, the young man with the shock of white in his messy brown hair, Jason.  He sported a slightly cocky grin that made Tim’s heart stop for a millisecond, it was almost the same grin he had when he flew through the skies as Robin.  Tim did not need his childhood crush on Robin to be generalized onto the real Jason Todd.

“You… you’re correct…”  The teacher looked almost confused, taken aback by the situation on a whole.  She shook her head, attempting to clear her head, “As for you Mr. Drake, the dean’s office, now.  I wish I could say I’m surprised this is the third time this week for you.”

Tim tried hard not to make his situation worse, he really did, but of course she saw him roll his eyes, and of course that just soured her expression, and of course this all made everyone start whispering.  Glancing back in Jason’s direction as grabbed his bag, he saw a look of distaste, like the guy didn’t have time to deal with people who didn’t pay attention in class.  He shifted awkwardly at that, trudging along as he contemplated if pissing off Cardigan enough to attack him was worth the excuse of not ever showing up to classes again, especially with the disapproving look from Jason.  He made wonderful first impressions.

As the door snapped closed one of Jay’s neighbor’s leaned into him, “Kid’s got hell of a record.  Been transferred and switched out of more private schools, public schools, and disciplinary ones then any of us.  Constantly sneaking out, and doesn’t give two shits about his grades.  Rumor has it the kids been moving up the ranks of some sorta organization, doing recon or something with that stupid fucking camera of his, he always looks dead tired or some shit.”

Jay frowned, before shaking his head, “Well whoopty fucking do, good for him.”  He rolled his eyes and made a mental note to Bruce run a check up on the kid for any serious gang ties, either way he didn’t have time for some rich brat who would get in the way of his classes, if he was spending his last year at this delinquent academy he sure as hell wouldn’t let it affect him getting into college.


End file.
